


Terran Food

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian flirting, Cooking, Doctors and Lizards Triad, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Julian is a Terrible Cook, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon Cardassia, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Julian isn’t much of a cook, but hetries.





	Terran Food

“Penne Arrabiata!” Julian places a large pot on the table with a flourish.

“Did it come out of a packet?” Elim needles.

“Of course not!” Julian pouts in mock offence.

“Really?” Kelas raises his brow ridges in disbelief.

“It’s came out of a jar, actually.” Julian admits.

“The height of sophistication.” Elim smirks.

“Hey, this is not bad,” Kelas nod appreciatively, fork halfway to the pot for a second mouthful, “For Terran food.”

Julian scowls and throws the oven glove at him.


End file.
